ronwrongturnfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Parhelion tutorial
Imperial campaign: Pt 1: "PEUR rebels have taken over various citadels throughout Daiho cantonment. Worse, they have also ambushed and taken the new Samurai-class command unit we were shipping across the Yalu river. Retrieve the Imperial Commander and teach the PEUR iteki not to trifle with the Empire!" (reward: player is established as prefect of Daiho presiding from Chengdu citadel) Pt 2: "Although you have managed to take back Daiho and kept the Commander from falling into enemy hands, your work is still not complete: we have reports that PEUR are massing troops throughout southeast Asia, planning a strike into southern Daiho. Fortify the Kunrun mountains in anticipation of an assault. You have been promoted from colonel to brigadier for this task, and will be given Imperial kBots to assist. (Note: the rebels here are now armed with Akumas, and ASTRO makes an appearance. Reward: player elected to General) Pt 3: "Evidence scavenged from the enemy citadels you destroyed show that the rebels were being funded by ASTRO, and that ASTRO has redoubled its efforts in securing the Bengaluru cantonment. If we can destroy the ASTRO forces infesting Bengaluru, we can deal a serious blow to PEUR and unify Asia once and for all." Pt 4: "In the wake of our victory in India, it appears that we have attracted unwanted attention as well - the Vidalist scum of Bolivaria have taken Shonan while our attention was diverted elsewhere. You have been landed with a small force in Northern Oceania and are tasked with destroying the Bolivarian invasion fleet. No Bolivarian vessel must be allowed to leave the Gulf of California to reinforce the Vidalist infestation in Shonan. Capture the satellite base in the nearby area being built by ASTRO as well - we must push the Iteki into space where they belong." Pt 5: "Although ASTRO and Vidalia were crushed in the Battle in the Gulf of California, we now face another even graver threat: our satellite bases in the Arctic Circle have come under attack and are now under the thumb of a coallition led by ASTRO, the Salviatian Commonwealth and PEUR insurgents. Take back the bases so that we can restore our uplink to our orbiting space stations. If any of them are destroyed, the mission is a failure. Note that Salviatia has redoubled its efforts and is now sending troops back to earth. Worse, our shinobi in Europe report the existence of a new superweapon of hitherto unknown purpose and capability - destroy it as well, so that all may acknowledge the sagacity and righteousness of our rule." (during the battle, the commander discovers that he's been set up by the Shogunal Council, who are now fearful of his power....but the Salviatian superweapon has no verifiable effect!) Pt 6: "Now that you are now the Emperor of the Empire of Dawn, it is time to reveal who is the true master of humanity and the world. You've managed to conquer Eastasia, but there are still Shogunal forces attemtping to stage a coup from bases in the Arabian desert. Strike hard and strike fast, and your dominion will be complete. Additionally, word has recently gotten to your spies about strange happenings in the Middle East regarding the Jihadian cultists. Investigate these events on the ground since they may have connections to the effects of the Salviatian superweapon used in the Arctic campaign."